deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Westmore
}} Tucker Westmore is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Going by the looks of things, Tucker is but the spawn of yet another Hollywood casualty: the toxic marriage of actors Spence and Peri Westmore. However, there is a darker side to Tucker's origins, one which puts him at the height of interest for a group known as "The Circle". Despite being "the key to everything" though, Tucker is a reasonably normal child who has trouble adjusting after the sudden death of his mother. Thankfully, his faithful nanny-turned-stepmother Rosie is around to soothe him. Biography 'Early Life' Tucker was born in 2012 to Peri and Spence Westmore although, despite what people may think, the latter is not Tucker's biological father. In actuality, his mother was drugged and subsequently raped by a famous movie director named Hugh Metzger, with Peri being bribed into silence with the promise of a feature career. He was raised by his mother and adoptive father, although, to be more accurate, his nanny Rosie took a predominant role in raising him as a baby. 'Season 1' }} Tucker is sitting down in his booster seat with his mother and father having breakfast as Rosie is pouring OJ, and asking for a day off so she can go off an see a lawyer that can finally bring her son to America. Which results in an conflict with his mom and dad, and Rosie is not allowed to go. Peri holds Tucker and calls Rosie to take him cause she's late for her facial. Rosie tells her to go and she'll take care of Tucker. On the day of Peri's interview, Rosie hands Tucker to Peri and she asks if she fed him because he can't have him screaming during her interview. Rosie says she gave him his bottle but might need a diaper change. Peri threatens Tucker that if he humiliates her there will be a problem. Peri holds Tucker as Brenda Colfax arrives and they both exchange toxic comments. Peri goads herself an spectacular mom while Rosie holds Tucker during Peri's interview. Rosie takes off Tucker's pacifier and goes up to Peri claiming Tucker said his first word. That he called her "mama!" Peri is disgusted while Brenda laughs and Rosie smiles revenge for not allowing her to meet her lawyer. Peri tells Spence to tell Rosie she can see her lawyer about Miguel cause she wants to spend quality time with Tucker. Peri holds Tucker and refuses to address her as mama. }} Rosie and Tucker are in the kitchen when Peri comes in asking what are they still doing in the house. Rosie says she couldn't find her car keys. Peri says they have to get to the store since they are completely out coffee. Rosie says its on the list, and takes Tucker's hand and says "Say Goodbye to Mama!" Peri says he's adorable and hurries them off. Rosie boards Tucker into the SUV and as she drives away from the house she sees a sports car pull into the driveway. Rosie turns back with Tucker and puts Tucker in his seat by the door to catch his mother in the act. Rosie later asks Spence why he stays with Peri. He says he can't leave because he doesn't want for Tucker to grow up with his parents fighting for custody of him. }} After Spence gives Rosie the money she needs, and she hugs him as she says thank you. However, as she does, she feels a... certain something. She proceeds to tell the girls that Spence had an erection, and they worry that he might expect a little "something" in return for the money he gave her. They say to ward him off by telling him she has a boyfriend, and so she gets the gardener Raul to pretend for her. They walk into the kitchen while Spence is feeding Tucker. She says that he saw Spence hugging her and that he shouldn't do it anymore because it makes him... violent. Of course Raul, not speaking a lick of English, has no idea what's really going on. }} After getting ready to go to the red carpet, Spence feeds Tucker, but he ends up throwing up all over the former's shirt. Peri walks in on Spence and Rosie cleaning up and asks why her husband isn't ready. Spence explains what happened, and Peri is shocked that Spence would feed Tucker while wearing a Gucci shirt. Spence tells his wife to relax, as he'll just where his black shirt. Peri is grossed out because it came from the mall. She begs him to at least wear something with a label. As the Westmore couple continue to bicker back and fourth, Rosie uncomfortably watches. In order to get them to stop, she finally removes Tucker's pacifier from his mouth, resulting in the baby crying. This gets Peri and Spence's attention. Rosie says that she thinks Tucker is hungry again and asks Peri if she would like to feed him. Peri refuses and leaves them alone. }} Spence is feeding Tucker while Rosie is waxing the floor when Peri nearly, complaining about the slipperiness before leaving for work. Once she's gone, Spence tries to romance Rosie, clearly interested in starting up a relationship with her, but she refuses to break the rules, even if she wants to be with him too. When he tries kissing her, she hits him with a frying pan, causing Peri to reenter the room; Rosie passes it off by conceding that her employer was right - the floor is indeed very slipper That night, Spence tells Peri that a couple they're friends with engages in an open relationship, suggesting that they have one too for Tucker's sake. Rosie decides to tell Spence about Peri's affair. Spence wants a divorce, but Rosie won't allow it, reminding him about Tucker and how he could lose custody. Spence argues that he needs a reason to wake up in the morning, and asks how he can possibly raise his son to be a man if he's constantly humiliated. He states that he needs a reason to wake up in the morning, something that makes him happy, and Rosie agrees. Later, Spence is seen playing with Tucker when Peri goes to meet with Cody, Spence lets her, and then, with her out of the house, he and Rosie smile to one another... }} Tucker is seated while Marisol teaches Rosie the schematics of the Powell Mansion before going to work there, with Marisol lying to the other maids and saying that Rosie is doing extra work with her over at the Stappords'. On Rosie's first day working for Evelyn, she brings Tucker with her; when Evelyn dozes off, Rosie takes the opportunity to sneak away and find the secret room, but this means that, when Tucker starts crying, nobody is around to soothe him except Evelyn. When Rosie returns from the room, she finds her new employer cradling her other employer's child. The next day, Evelyn wishes to take Tucker to the park with her, and Rosie allows it while she once again investigates the secret room to watch through all the DVDs with Flora's name on them. Marisol calls her to hear what she's learned, but all Rosie's seen is Flora's regular sessions, with no clue as to who killed her. It's then that she sees the time and realizes that Evelyn is still gone with the baby. She begins to panic, checking the park and knocking on doors, but Evelyn later returns after having taken Tucker shopping. Rosie is distraught and berates her new boss for what she did, at which Evelyn reminds her to watch her tone because she is her employee. However, Rosie states that she's not anymore, for she quits, to Evelyn's dismay. Rosie later returns to Evelyn to get paid for the last of her work, and Evelyn gets her some money from the safe. As she does this, Rosie sees a DVD - Flora #10 - stashed away inside. Thinking this to be the one Marisol needs, she agrees to return as Evelyn's maid. She only saw the first two letters of the combination: BA; however, Marisol knows it to be BARRETT, since this is the name of someone Evelyn loved very very much. While Rosie succeeds at stealing the DVD, Evelyn continues to grow creepily attached to Tucker. }} "It's his birthday?!" Evelyn says as she holds Tucker as Rosie is mopping the floor at the Powell Mansion. Rosie says he turns a year old, and they'll have cake and presents when his mother returns from her trip. Evelyn asks if she could come. Rosie says it's just her and the family. Evelyn asks if it would be weird for her to drop in unannounced claiming to be Tucker's friend and bringing a ridiculously expensive gift. Rosie says all of it would be weird. Evelyn takes Tucker to feed him strained peaches while Rosie continues to mop the floor which she assures won't take long as she walks away. Adrian returns, happy to see that they've acquired a new and attractive maid. However, he soon learns that she's been letting Evelyn spend time with Peri Westmore's son Tucker, and he advises her to take that baby out of this house and never bring him back. }} Tucker is sitting at the table, Rosie serves her boss a delicious breakfast, all the while Peri is loving having Miguel around the house because he does whatever she says, such as fetching her phone. Peri has to leave because she's shooting a movie and Spence wonders if maybe he could have some of Rosie's delicious cooking, but she pours it down the sink in spite and says that it's all gone. She's clearly still angry over the fact that Spence wanted to make Peri wait before fetching Miguel, and he tries defending himself in saying that he didn't want Rosie to owe Peri, which she now feels she does. 'Season 2 }} Three months have gone by, and Spence and Peri's marriage continues to fall apart, leaving Tucker in the middle of everything. As a last resort to save things, Peri claims to be pregnant with a second child, much to Spence's dismay, who was finally ready to ask for a divorce. However, after much consideration, Spence does indeed go through with asking, which Peri does not take well to. Later on, while Peri plays with Tucker, Spence goes to see them. Peri reveals that she has every intention of suing for custody of Tucker and taking him to Rome with her if he doesn't cut off his relationship with Rosie. Admitting defeat, Spence officially breaks things off with Rosie entirely, claiming she ruined his family. This pleases Peri, but despite this, she does end up going for full custody. Distraught over losing Spence, Peri is approached by a cult known as "The Circle" and confesses Tucker's true parentage to them, meaning they're able to use him to blackmail Hugh Metzger into bankrolling them for the foreseeable future. After spending months away from each other, Rosie and Spence run into one another at dinner. Later, Spence stops by the Miller's home to explain to Rosie that Peri forced him to break up with her. She threatened to go and sue for full custody of Tucker and move to Europe with him. Spence then reveals that it was all for nothing because Peri has gone to the judge anyway to sue for full custody of their son. After being separated for months and fighting with each other over who gets what when they divorce, Spence and Peri finally hear back from the judge. Peri has been given full custody of her son, Tucker, and she moves to Europe with him. Spence is heartbroken by the news when his divorce lawyer calls. He falls into a depression and starts drinking heavily. }} While Spence is in rehab, Carmen has the home all to herself. However, her vacation is interrupted when Peri’s personal assistant, Gavin, knocks on the door and drops off Tucker. Gavin asks where is Spence and Carmen pretends he is at a rehearsal. Gavin says that Peri’s nanny got arrested in Rome, and she can’t watch the baby because her movie doesn’t wrap for another week. Carmen refuses to take the baby, but the assistant says that if she keeps the baby alive for a week Peri will reconsider her custody agreement with Spence and let him see the baby more. Carmen agrees, and takes the baby in. Later, Carmen calls Rosie, telling her she can't do this anymore and she needs to get him out of here. Rosie realizes she talks about Tucker. Carmen says the baby is El Diablo because he has been here two hours and he already did a lot of bad things, that's why she says Rosie needs to take him. Rosie says she would love to do it but she can't because she has an important meeting, and she leaves. Later, Carmen has an audition for a salsa commercial, and has no idea what to do with Tucker. She heads to the audition and ties Tucker to the chair in the waiting room. He interrupts her audition by screaming and the woman in charge heads out to the waiting room and finds Tucker tied to the chair, she calls Carmen a “monster.” Rosie comes over to Spence’s house later, and helps Carmen put Tucker down for a nap. Season 3 Following Spence's wedding to Rosie, and the latter ending up in a coma, Peri still doesn't allow her ex-husband to visit their son, Tucker, so often, despite any agreements made in the past. When Rosie's first husband, Ernesto, comes to Beverly Hills, Rosie eventually decides to leave Spence to come back with him, as their wedding was her real one in the eyes of God. Some time later, Rosie asks Spence to give some parental advices to Miguel. However, Spence eventually tells Rosie that he is blaming her for leaving and abandoning him, as he left and lost everything to be with her, including Tucker. After Spence is nearly beaten to death by Hector, he loses his memories of the recent years. When Rosie tries to help him, Peri reveals that she - and so Tucker - came back for Spence, as she brainwashed him to believe they are still married. Season 4' }} Six months have passed since Spence has gotten amnesia, and Peri has returned to reclaim the position as his doting wife. During this time, she has reintroduced Tucker to him, and they have moved into a new home in Beverly Hills together. Peri is still faced with trouble though, for she has to keep Spence's current wife, as well as Tucker's former caretaker, Rosie, out of the way. This involves keeping Spence primarily at home, feeding his head with lies about Rosie, and badmouthing her all over to the press. As Spence seems to be regaining a memory from his life with Rosie, however, Peri decides to handle it by putting in a phone call to her manager and Spence's sponsor, Ben. As she does this, Tucker approaches her, wanting his mother to play a game with him. Peri refuses though, and instead hands him her iPad, telling him to have some "screen time"; she claims that it's good for him. He complies to his mother's order and walks away. Following Peri's gruesome murder, Tucker eventually becomes aware of it, even if he does not seem to understand it. To protect him from the media attention, Jesse decides to keep him away from the Westmore house, and to watch over him. }} With Spence in jail for Peri's murder, his only concern is Tucker, and so he tells Rosie to watch over him. When Rosie shows up at the Westmore house, she asks Jesse how the little boy is doing and then he pops up screaming in defiance of something. Jesse reveals that he's been like that all day and Tucker's former nanny realizes that he just needs his lovey - a stuffed animal or blanket that he carries as though it's the most important thing in the world. Jesse realizes that Tucker's lovey is his stuffed giraffe and, when Rosie gives it to him, he suddenly stops screaming, to Jesse's gratitude. It is then that Tucker's aunt, Shannon Greene, shows up and reveals that she is now calling the shots when it comes to Peri's assets, which are technically in a trust for Tucker but, until he comes of age, all of it is to be under her supervision. Since she has legal guardianship of Tucker, she requests that Rosie leave the premises, not being a fan of the woman who stole her late sister's husband... nor of the husband, whom she believes to be guilty of the murder. Spence cannot suffer Shannon to watch over his son though, and begs Rosie to fight to take care of him. She promises to do so on the condition that Spence, in turn, fights for his innocence; she and Jesse then hatch a plan where Jesse takes Tucker's lovey away and he starts to scream, to the annoyance of Shannon. He finally convinces her to let him summon Rosie to the house to clam him down and he slips the lovey to her as she walks through the door. Tucker stops screaming when she hands it to him, but to Shannon it appears as though she merely stopped the ruckus with a hug. With Jesse pointing out that the maid is like "Maria Poppins", Shannon is eventually convinced to hire Rosie to be Tucker's nanny, since her sister is no longer the one in charge of things. }} Rosie continues to work as Tucker's nanny as an excuse to be in the Westmore House so that she can learn more about who really murdered Peri. Wanting to be alone so that she can snoop around Shannon's bedroom, Rosie feeds Tucker an enormous about of sugar, meaning he has a lot of energy. She requests that Jesse take the little boy to the park, which he seems less than pleased with, though he understands exactly what the maid is up to. She tells him to "have fun", even though she knows full well that he will not. When she's snooping around, Shannon returns home unexpectedly, proceeding to have sex with Ben while Rosie hides under the bed. Ben asks about Rosie, wondering if they should be worried about her, but Shannon assures her lover that she's not going to find them because she's under the impression that she's still at the park with Tucker. }} Friday is family day in prison, so Spence invites Rosie and the boys; unfortunately, Miguel will be in school, but she assures her ex-husband that she'll be able to bring Tucker, to his excitement. Rosie and Tucker proceed to sit through a play starring Spence and the other prisoners, then spending some time with him out in the yard. Tucker wonders how much longer his father will be away but Rosie assures that it won't be long until she gets him out, causing Spence to tell her to stop plying his son with false hope. He tells Tucker to go fetch them some cupcakes from the food table as he says this to Rosie and, when the little boy returns, cupcake-less and with frosting all around his mouth, he claims that they were all gone. On the drive home, Tucker wishes that his father could come home with them, and Rosie assures that that will happen soon enough, still determined to free Spence from prison. However, Ben proceeds to plow his car right into hers, sending she and Tucker into hospital. They are both fine, but Rosie sees this as a warning from The Circle to stop investigating Peri's murder. Frances, The Circle's leader, is angry with Ben for endangering Tucker, whom she claims is the key to everything, and so she poisons him and watches him die. }} Tucker tells Rosie that he feels dizzy and she surmises that he's been spinning again, telling him to stop doing that and to go play with his toys while she talks with Jesse. However, the young boy soon collapses and is taken into hospital, where it is explained that he's suffering unforeseen internal injuries from the car accident, namely in the heart. He now has a condition that requires surgery, but it may take a while for them to find a blood type that matches his, since his is rare. Rosie suggests allowing Spence to donate blood, since he's Tucker's father, but Shannon refuses to allow it. Spence is outraged at this and ends up getting stabbed on purpose just so that he can return to the hospital and help his boy. Later, Tucker has the surgery and his life is saved, though they ended up using blood from the bank as opposed to what was donated by Spence, the reason being that Spence's blood type wasn't a match. She allows Rosie to figure out that the big secret Peri was guarding was that Tucker isn't really Spence's son. }} Rosie now knows that Peri was raped by Hugh Metzger and fell pregnant with Tucker because of it, and learns when she questions Hugh that he has been funding The Circle for years because they've been using Tucker as a blackmail trip, hence he was the "key to everything". However, Hugh isn't the person who killed Tucker's mother - that was in fact his daughter, Gail Fleming, who wanted to keep Peri quiet regarding Hugh's serial rapist history. When Rosie proves this to the police, Spence is freed from custody and, when he returns home from the hospital after being shot, Tucker and Miguel rush to greet him. Jesse then handles the boys while Rosie, still keeping Tucker's true parentage a secret, announces that both Tucker and Miguel are going to be getting a new little brother - she's pregnant. Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Tucker's name was "Toby Davis".http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 109 16.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 11.png Promo 202 12.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters